


Screech

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Kei should really not let his familiars plot with Akaashi’s. Even if the results are worth it.





	Screech

Kei glanced up at the sunset. It would soon be time. A sharp whistle pierced the air, calling for its copantion. He waited as the sun painted the sky red and orange and purple. Just as the light was fading, two screams ripped through the sky. Kei held his arm up, thick leather covering it, just in time for two crows to land. A delicate eyebrow rose as he saw the mischief in their eyes. They chuckled at him, heads twisting. With an amused sigh he turned back to his house.

 

As soon as they were in both crows took off to backless couch. He wandered towards his kitchen, preparing three cups for tea. Soon he heard footsteps.

 

“Do I want to know what you too were up to?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“It will be a better surprise tomorrow.” Kei turned to stare at the two people currently in his kitchen.

 

“I’ll have to trust you then.” He passed out the tea, giving the one sweetened with honey to the red head and the one with milk to the freckled one. Both pairs of wings fluttered in joy at the tea.

 

________________________________________

 

Kei… didn’t know what to think. When his companions had said to wait he hadn’t realized that they had managed to cause so much mischief. He was going to get in  _ so _ much trouble with his parents. Snickering next to him brought his attention back to the chaos at hand. The practice game they had with Nekoma was put on hold while the team tried to figure out how their uniforms went from the red and black to a solid fluorescent pink. Well… almost all the uniforms. As Kuroo’s skreech confirmed. Kenma’s uniform was pristine. Just as he was going to ask how they had managed it, another screech wrent the air.

 

He turned, startled, only to see the Fukurodani team in solid fluorescent yellow. All but Akaashi. Maybe he wouldn’t get in that much trouble after all. He watched in amusement as Kuroo and Bokuto screamed at each other.

 

“I keep forgetting that nekos are just as bad as tengus.”

 

“When the mood strikes them. Though I’m sure the tengus encourage more than we think.” Kei just hummed I’m response, watching with hidden glee at the pandemonium.


End file.
